Love Triangle in Florence
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Mac likes Lisa, but Lisa Likes Leonardo. Chaos is sure to happen, This is a 'You Set The Scene' story. send in your scenarios and I shall write them. they will be oneshots
1. Chapter 1

You read the summary right, you send in the scenario and I will write my favourite

Please PM me the scenarios so that noone gets an idea of the possibilities

Thanks,

ToAC


	2. Chapter 2: She would never love him

_Chapter 2: She would never love him_

**This is the first oneshot. The scenario was sent in by 'Black Angel and Snowflake' and goes like;  
****based on the sneak preview clip for episode 9, where Leo is accused of treason. I just want a Leo/Lisa fic where Mac realises that he's never going to get Lisa, because a certain inventor already has her heart.  
So, onwards!**

**Look at the end for translation of **_**Italics**_

'Stand aside boy, or I'll shoot you too' said the duke  
'No I won't' said Lisa  
'And neither will you have to' said a voice from close by  
'Piero?' asked the duke  
'Yes, cousin' answered Piero de' Medici as he glided to the front of the crowd ' and I'm here to say that this boy, Leonardo, is not a traitor, just a young _ragazzo_, still with the clumsiness and liveliness of childhood.'

The duke stormed off, guards following and the crowd slowly drifted off, until it was just Leo, Lisa/Tom, Mac, Piero, Lorenzo and Signor Verrochio.  
'_Scusi _ Leonardo, may I talk to you' asked Piero  
'Certainly' answered Leo

5 minutes later, Leo returned. Signor Verrochio and Mac had left, only Lisa remained. Then Leo noticed something, she wasn't dressed as Tomaso, but as Lisa, in the dress she wore to 'The betrothal ball' as they called it. Her hair wasn't in its wig but layered on her shoulders. Leo was so shocked, he had to take a step backwards, and he then rushed to see why.

'Lisa!' he called as he ran up to her  
'Oh, Leo.' Said Lisa spinning round 'you gave me a fright'  
'Why are you undisguised?' Leo whispered into her ear in case anyone was nearby  
'I am dressed like this because I have something to say, which I couldn't in my alter-ego.' Said Lisa  
'OK, what is it?' asked Leo, a look of confusion on his face  
Lisa then leaned up to him and her lips touched his. The kiss lasted about 4, maybe 5 seconds, but who cared. When she finally stopped, a look of shock and embarrassment was on Leo's face that made her chuckle, she slid her hands into his and said 'Leo, I love you, I wanted you to know before you died. I have since your eyes met mine and I forever shall.'  
Leo snapped out of the daze he was in and smiled down at her, 'I love you too, Lisa.'  
And with that they embraced, oblivious to their observer

Mac was hidden round the corner; he had seen Lisa leave the workshop wearing the jasmine blue dress and had followed her to see where she was going. When she stopped, he saw who she was waiting for: Leo. He saw them talk then… no, she couldn't! Where his eyes deceiving him? Did Lisa just kiss Leo? And then those 3 heart-breaking words 'I love you'. He was so shocked, he had to sit down. Lisa loved Leo? What about him? She preferred Leo, a slightly crazy, life risking, unorganised inventor to him!? 'I can't believe I was friends with them' Mac thought and with that stomped off, plotting 'I'll get you for this, Leonardo. You'll see.'

**A/N: And scene. Thank you for reading this Chapter and remember to send in your scenarios. Thanks to 'Black Angel and Snowflake' for sending this one in. as they say in Italy, **_**arrivederci**_**!  
Glossary;  
Arrivederci: Good bye  
Ragazzo: Boy/ lad  
Scusi: Excuse me.**

**R&R!  
-TOAC**


	3. Chapter 3: Looking Back

Looking back

**A/N: People wanted a sequel to the previous chapter, and Jay5312 wanted a fight between Leo and Mac, you probably can guess what, or who, over. So, I decided to cobble it all into one oneshot. This is all set in Lisa's POV, just so you know and is set 10 years after the events of chapter 2. Enjoy!  
-ToAC**

'Goodbye, Leo' I said, wishing him, my husband and the father of our 3 year old child, Tomaso.  
I should probably say a bit about myself. My name is Lisa Gherardini Da Vinci. My _marito _is Leonardo Da Vinci, a brilliant artist, and an even better inventor.

I first met him when we were 14, he was an apprentice at _Signor _Verrocchio's workshop, I was posing as a boy to get an apprenticeship. We met and I immediately fell for him, it wasn't until about 10 years ago that I learnt he felt the same way. Oh, Tomaso is throwing food all over the floor. I'll have to sort that out.

Anyway, it was also 10 years ago that Mac tried to kill Leo. Mac was a friend of ours, a marvellous pickpocket and had 'connections' almost everywhere. He also was massively in _amore _with me. He was eavesdropping when me and Leo confessed our feelings to each other. The next day, he challenged Leo to a duel to the death. Mac threw him a sword and they started to fight. Mac was winning, Leo battered, cuts all over his body. If I hadn't stepped in front and told Mac to stop, I daren't think the _orribile _things that could've happened. I told Mac that if he killed Leo, he would just make an enemy out of me. He stormed off. OH, TOMASO! STOP THAT!

So yeah, from then on it was pretty much OK. I decided that maybe art could take a back seat. I discussed it with Leo and he agreed and together, we left Verrocchio's forever. Leo's father let us stay with him as he felt that his boy was growing up but wasn't able to have a house of his own. Then 4 years ago, Leo proposed! Obviously, I accepted. But still, even now, I wonder what would happen if I chose a different path. What would happen if I refused? What if I didn't stop Mac? Bad thoughts, Lisa, Bad thoughts, so yeah, that's it. Me and Leo got _sposato_ and 5 months later, I had a little Tomaso in my belly. Speaking of which, I really must sort him out. He's throwing one _inferno _of a tantrum. So yeah, that's it, the end.

**A/N: Sorry if it's really OOC but I'm not used to writing in character points of view. So yeah remember to R&R and PM me with suggestions for the next oneshot!**

**Translations for Italics;  
amore: love  
inferno: hell  
marito: husband  
orribile: horrible  
sposato: married**


End file.
